<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is grey by Lynarette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136390">Love is grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynarette/pseuds/Lynarette'>Lynarette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Boys' Love, Family, Growing Up, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Personal Growth, Questioning, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynarette/pseuds/Lynarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una carrera de introspección sobre la vida de Kazemaru Ichirouta, donde se pregunta por qué el mundo es tan complicado (AU) [Precuela de Deep inside]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic toca varios temas mencionados en los tags, espero que os guste ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los entrenamientos con Teikoku habían terminado. Perdieron el partido contra Raimon por culpa de la estrategia de Kageyama –porque sabían que si no hubieran hecho trampas, jugando como siempre habrían ganado-, pero, de alguna forma, el equipo se notaba mucho más unido que antes. El resto del campeonato continuaba con normalidad sin ellos participando. Era una sensación amarga ser eliminado, pero no ganarían nada quejándose.</p><p>Kazemaru, en lugar de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, decidió junto a Genda y Sakuma, que continuarían entrenando por las tardes en el parque cerca de la torre de metal. Nunca se hubiera esperado que aquellos dos, hijos de conservadores ricachones, fueran a ser más abiertos de mente que gente que conocía en el Raimon. En cuanto a Fudo, descubrió que estudiaba mediante becas, por lo que no debía ir sobrado de dinero. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas.</p><p>Su padre no estaba en casa –tampoco era extraño, ya que se pasaba el día en el trabajo-, así que se puso las zapatillas y recogió lo necesario para ir a practicar con sus nuevos compañeros. El parque estaba un poco lejos de su casa, pero seguía siendo mejor que tener que correr hasta la otra punta de Tokio para ir a Teikoku.</p><p>Cogió las llaves de detrás de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. No hacía frío pero tampoco hacía un calor excesivo, así que al menos no se asfixiaría al correr. Empezó calentando a un paso suave, controlando la respiración, y se puso los auriculares.</p><p>Cada vez que corría, se sentía ligero como el viento. Era terapéutico, de algún modo. La sensación de relajación que quedaba después de varias horas sin parar era increíblemente gratificante. Era raro pensar que él no empezó corriendo por pasión, sino por necesidad. Cada vez que su padre le intentaba poner la mano encima desde que apenas era un niño, él huía de casa como si le persiguiera un huracán, a toda velocidad y sin mirar atrás. De todas formas, el problema nunca fue irse, sino volver. Volver siempre era difícil, porque tocaba enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.</p><p>Contó uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos y aceleró ligeramente, dejando que el viento meciera su pelo siguiendo el ritmo.</p><p>La libertad que correr le daba no tenía igual. Le permitía salir del infierno que llamaba hogar y despejar su mente. Finalmente se acostumbró y comenzó a hacerlo con más frecuencia. En Secundaria, se apuntó al club de atletismo sin demasiados ánimos. Entonces sólo conocía a Endo y Aki, y ambos insistieron en crear un club de fútbol. Él, en cambio, estaba sólo. Siempre lo había estado.</p><p>Ahora tenía dieciocho años, y cada vez que oía cómo alguien mencionaba que la infancia era la etapa más tierna de la vida, una punzada de dolor atravesaba su corazón. No era bonito saber que lo que se suponía que tenía que haber sido algo precioso de recordar era tan sólo un puñado de cenizas de angustia y dolor. Las personas tenían una vida, y ya había perdido su infancia y no podía hacer nada por recuperarla. En febrero se convirtió en un adulto legalmente hablando, pero no notó ningún cambio. La vida lo había obligado a madurar mucho antes de lo que él hubiera querido. Odió que, mientras los demás niños reían, admirando la luz, él podía entrever la oscuridad que los rodeaba, esperando al momento para alcanzarlos.</p><p>Ah, cómo envidiaba a Mamoru por poder repeler aquella oscuridad de manera tan natural, simplemente siendo él mismo. Endo emitía una luz propia y él se sentía atraído por ella. Estaba perdido en un túnel oscuro y podrido, y tener al otro cerca era como ver la luz del día al otro extremo. Ojalá pudiera ser como él.</p><p>Volvió a incrementar la velocidad, esta vez respirando con más dificultad por el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta. Subió el volumen de la música y volvió a su rastro de pensamientos.</p><p>Las cosas mejoraron al conocer a Miyasaka. No sabía qué pensar al ver cómo el rubio lo admiraba por su velocidad y su forma de ser, porque ni él mismo sabía quién era. Aún así, le alegraba tener a alguien con quien compartir su amor por el atletismo.</p><p>Pero seguía sin sentirse completo del todo.</p><p>No podía evitar pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Dejaría de hablarle? ¿Lo repudiaría? En aquél entonces Ichirouta tenía catorce años, y sólo su apariencia ya le había traído problemas. Su suerte debía ser una mierda, porque los estándares de belleza en Japón para los hombres eran de un carácter más femenino en comparación a los del Oeste, y aún así, Kazemaru era considerado demasiado bonito. Frustrante cuanto menos. De ahí las burlas de otros niños y los insultos de su padre. ¿Qué tenía que ver su estructura ósea con sus preferencias sexuales?, se preguntaba. Daba la casualidad de que, sí, era homosexual, pero lo hubiera sido aunque hubiera nacido midiendo metro noventa y con el rostro más masculino del planeta, mientras fuese él. Porque ese era él. Pensó varias veces en cortarse el pelo, pero no es como si por tener el pelo corto se fuese a volver heterosexual de un momento a otro.</p><p>Era de locos pensar lo que había cambiado el mundo en cuestión de unos años. Cuando era pequeño, el mayor insulto que te podrían tirar a la cara era 'maricón', lo cual le enseñó que si había algo que no podía ser, era ser homosexual, y ahora la gente se quejaba cuando no había como mínimo un personaje gay en una película. Y más estúpido era ver cómo aquél viento revolucionario de derechos LGTBI+ que soplaba con fuerza en el Oeste, parecía toparse con un muro de diamante al llegar al Este, dejando que tan sólo una tímida brisa los alcanzase. Ya no era tan extraño como antes ver a chicos y chicas saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero para una familia tradicional como la suya, un hijo gay era, como mínimo, una decepción.</p><p>Pero Asia aparte, un sentimiento de calidez lo hacía querer llorar de orgullo cuando oía a niños regañar a sus padres cuando se les escapaba alguna palabra de carácter machista o homófoba.</p><p>Se detuvo gradualmente, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, y levantó la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas se cayesen de sus ojos.</p><p>Era difícil de digerir, pero vivía en un país que aún parecía pensar que un hombre amando a otro hombre era peor que cometer homicidio. Por supuesto, no todos pensaban así, pero un mundo en blanco y negro era más fácil de imaginar que los cientos de tonalidades de gris en los que estaba dividido. Y para colmo, era un hombre. Y es bien sabido que los hombres no lloran, ni se sienten tristes-. Pero tampoco se le permitía ser excesivamente feliz, porque entonces era un inmaduro. Y así con multitud de cosas.</p><p>Alguien que te quiere, te diría que seas tú mismo, pero si eres tú mismo, otra persona vendrá a decirte que no puedes ser así. Si alguien le preguntase por qué no era él mismo, le diría que porque no podía serlo, y si la pregunta fuera que por qué era como era, su respuesta sería que no podía evitarlo.</p><p>¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?</p><p>Retomó el aliento, se limpió los ojos con la manga de la sudadera y continuó corriendo.</p><p>Ojalá pudiera ser tan despreocupado como Endo. El moreno no tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás, y le daba igual lo que pensaran de él mientas fuera feliz. No parecía que hubiesen crecido juntos, porque al verlos juntos era como ver a una estrella, luminosa y vivaz, al lado de… algo. Ah, las ventajas de una buena familia, pensó.</p><p>Por fin pasó la zona residencial, y llegó a la ribera al lado de la cancha de fútbol, parando unos segundos para ver jugar a los niños. Eran los mismos con los que jugaba Endo en Secundaria. Suspiró al pensar que los había visto crecer y se apoyó en el filo de la barandilla que impedía que se cayese al río, sintiendo de nuevo que había desperdiciado tan preciados años de su vida hundido en sus inseguridades.</p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba al borde de cometer una estupidez?</p><p>Resopló al acordarse de aquella época que aún intentaba superar, en la que se sentía tan solo que pensaba realmente que si se esfumase, nadie lo echaría en falta. Sería otra pobre alma que no pudo aguantar la presión de ser diferente, y luego se olvidarían de él al cabo de una semana. La balanza de su esperanza se mantenía en un constante equilibrio, aumentando cuando alguna celebridad salía del armario, recordándole que no estaba solo, y disminuyendo al ver en las noticias que otra persona se había quitado la vida por no ser aceptada. Recordó leer una vez que una de esas personas era tan sólo una niña de once años, y el corazón se le hundió. Once años era demasiado temprano para que a una persona se le pasase si quiera por la cabeza suicidarse. Once años era la edad de los niños que jugaban frente a él. Se preguntó entonces, por qué le seguía afectando leer noticias así, viviendo en uno de los países con la tasa de suicidios más alta. Aunque no era tan raro si pensaba que una vez fue él aquél niño de once años que no veía el final del túnel.</p><p>Estiró los músculos y echó a correr de nuevo. Miró un segundo el móvil para ver la hora. Habían quedado a las cinco, y ya eran las cinco menos veinte. Reguló la respiración y se centró en correr. Normalmente tardaba unos cincuenta minutos en llegar, pero la angustia en su pecho lo frenaba por momentos.</p><p>Pero también tenía cosas buenas en las que pensar mientras tanto: habían anunciado que una vez acabasen el torneo, se llevaría a cabo un mundial de fútbol en Rusia. No era precisamente positivo el que hubiesen empezado perdiendo, pero para algo seguían entrenando. Y si lo elegían, podría irse de casa durante al menos un mes. Sabía que no iría por las buenas, porque su padre le negaba cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz. Mala suerte que ya era mayor de edad y podía ir por su cuenta si le apetecía. De nuevo el problema nunca era irse, sino volver.</p><p>Ya iba por los caminos que salían de la ribera y lo conducían a la torre. Podía verla a través de los árboles. El diseño era muy sencillo, pero la luz que atravesaba los huecos entre los barrotes de hierro creaba formas geométricas en el suelo, iluminando lo que sería un sendero oscuro, de no ser por las farolas.</p><p>Aquél lugar era precioso, sin dudas. Deseaba que la gente fuera igual, pero Inazuma era un lugar pequeño, y aún necesitaba un cambio generacional para poder aceptar nuevas ideas. Los chicos que jugaban en la ribera, pensaba, serían un gran avance. Eran agradables y respetuosos, y era una maravilla saber que las próximas generaciones podrían significar un cambio radical. Él también debía poner de su parte, por supuesto. Que legalizasen el matrimonio homosexual allí sería un sueño hecho realidad, porque aún había personas que pensaban que por ser gay, no aspiras a tener una familia como los 'normales'. Y estaba cansado de estar solo. Es decir, no le importaba estar solo. De hecho, apreciaba la soledad para pensar- Pero la idea de tener una familia que realmente lo quisiera por fin era tranquilizadora. Los niños le daban igual, podía vivir sin hijos. Pero sí deseaba tener una pareja y no tener que esconderlo como si fuese un crimen amar a alguien. Sólo necesitaba el valor para hacerlo realidad.</p><p>Ahora empezaba a frenar, porque en algún punto había empezado a correr a toda velocidad –cuando se animaba aceleraba más de lo debido-, y ahora los gemelos lo estaban matando. Levantó la mirada y vio más adelante a Sakuma y Genda practicando tiros mientras se animaban mutuamente. Antes de ir con ellos, se paró un momento para ver al del parche ayudar al portero a recoger un balón que se había salido del campo. No paraban de reírse. Sonrió al pensar que no le extrañaría que algún día fueran una pareja.</p><p>De repente, un sentimiento de esperanza alivió su corazón y se le abrieron los ojos. No sólo las generaciones futuras, pero la presente también podía contribuir. Aquellos dos eran un gran ejemplo, y se acordó de Mamoru, y de la única razón por la que seguía adelante.</p><p>Amor.</p><p>Eso era lo que quería, y eso era lo que intentaría lograr a toda costa. Quería de verdad que lo que hiciera que el mundo se moviera fuera el amor. Una sonrisa acompañada de un par de lágrimas se asomó en su rostro, y tuvo que secarse los ojos antes de ir a entrenar con los dos.</p><p>Esa fue una de las pocas veces que recordó que, por mucho que las cosas fueran mal, siempre había una salida.</p><p>Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por volver.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>